Any organization, big or small, has employees communicating with each other as well as customers and business associates at all times. Such communication is vital for developing business, delegation of work, knowledge transfer, and the like. More often than not, these organizational communications occur over electronic mail or email. Email has thus become an invaluable digital vault containing very large quantities of data crucial and beneficial to an organization.
Typically, in an organization, emails become an alter-ego of an employee even before he/she joins the organization. For example, a recruiter working with the organization may have communication with a prospective candidate using their official email, and the perspective candidate may be using his/her personal email. Further, during the entire course of the recruitment process, the candidate's details such as personal details and resume, may be stored within the organization's email database. On the other hand, while leaving the organization, details about entire work tenure of the employee may be available in the employee's emails. However, many a times such data may be overlooked. Also, an organization may not be aware of the potential of stored email data.